God's Angel
by Scattered Kaleidoscope
Summary: Eons after Crystal Tokyo, Serenity has made some very powerful allies and friends. When the Winchesters start to go on their destiny's path, she gets a request from a certain someone to help them on their journey. No pairings as of yet. Starts at season 1.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Supernatural. I am simply a devoted fan.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-

They made her a home; a heaven, really.

For every soul, there is but one heaven, separate and below the High Heaven, in which resides the angels, and their Father. But for her, they made a separate heaven. For her, they made something special, something that had never been made ever before.

For her, they gave her an eternal set of day, night, twilight, and the like. They gave her hills of flowers, and a castle that was once her home. They gave her peace, and tranquility, and took the castle away when it made her cry.

For her, they created a stair case, leading to the upper parts of heaven. For her, they let her travel between the heavens whenever she wished, though she rarely left; whenever she did, she asked if she could, to which the angels always replied, "If it is your wish."

She is the only one who has met God, besides very few angels.

God bowed before her, and the heavens shook in terror and fright. Their Father had never bowed before anyone in all of existence, until she had been born. Millennia ago, had he met her. The single light in the night sky, the single hope that humanity would ever possess.

But she did not take his bow with heartiness, and she did not take it with selfishness, nor with rudeness. She did not take it like she was a grand hero who was living up to their dues, and she did not accept it with an air of "Yes, I deserve this".

She bent down on her knees and took God's hands in her own, and slowly stood, raising him up with her. He stood there in front of her and she backed away a few paces before bowing low. Being where she came from, it was customary to bow low to show the ultimate respect, other than calling such a highly regarded person by the "sama" suffix.

The angels were amazed, and God even more so.

But it could only be expected from a being like her.

God offered to have her part of heaven moved up, to his own kingdom's level, perhaps even with the angels. She politely refused and stated that she was fine where she was at currently among the clouds.

The angels bowed as she walked down the hall, leaving God's palace. She stopped momentarily and turned, looking at the bowing angels. Nostalgia overtook her features, and she forced it away before anyone could see it. She didn't return for twenty-two years.

Castiel, one of God's favorite children, found her, twenty-two years later in her favorite spot in her little piece of heaven.

It was designed to look like a ruined castle, perhaps from a dynasty long forgotten, but still remembered. Overgrown, it gave the more realistic and human feel to its environment. She would sit here in the middle platform for hours upon hours upon hours, meditating.

The crystal that was hers before birth and after death floated above her head and flashed brilliantly before overhead in the skies, rained down stars. As Castiel stood there and watched her, he was amazed.

Any angel who saw her was amazed at her grace and beauty, and even more so as she treated them with respect, and their Father even more so. She had more respect and courtesy…no, that's not right, Castiel thought, she had more of everything than other humans did. He wasn't sure if it was wrong to think that, but he couldn't help himself. It wasn't his place as an angel to judge humans, but to merely watch over them. However, as he had been interacting with the Winchesters…his judgment may have been a little speckled. Regardless, she was nearly everything humans weren't. It was hard for him to remember a time when she was actually human.

Castiel remembered Serenity. Oh, he remembered. He remembered her mother, and he remembered watching the Crystal of Illusion and Stars as it rained from the Galaxy Cauldron, and fell to the Moon, before the long dead Queen's feet.

He remembered watching the Queen bear a girl with silver hair, shining like moonlight under the stars. He remembered watching when the evil Queen tore the kingdom to shreds and he remembered when the good Queen sent her daughter and her court to the future, to live out a long life.

Castiel also remembered the trials Serenity had to go through. He remembered the Earth being frozen for tens of hundreds of years. He remembered the day it thawed and his Father help him, he remembered when Serenity took the throne. God had sent the Northern Lights into a prism of a crescent moon the night she wore her crown for the first time. When her daughter was born, the prism was that of a heart.

Unfortunately, Castiel also remembered when the kingdom of crystal fell and when her soldiers died for their final time. He remembered her tears, her screams of denial, and then the gasp that came with almost unlimited power as it filled her veins.

Castiel remembered the day she 'died', throwing herself into the Galaxy Cauldron to seal the ultimate evil that was one with, and yet separated from, Lucifer.

That had been years upon billions of years ago; the world was reset, after she had regained her true-self.

Castiel also remembered the day she came to Heaven, seeking refuge from Chaos. Technically, the two entities should only be awoken should the apocalypse present itself, and as such, she was seeking a safe haven to rest and build up her energy. God had created her own piece of Heaven, in return for her good deeds.

Standing in front of her now, the angel was worried if she would do as his Father had asked him to ask her to do. He opened his mouth to speak, and told her what his Father had asked him to.

"Serenity, my Father has asked me to ask you to go down to Earth and watch over the Winchesters."

Serenity's crystal flashed as her eyes opened. Her eyes were sky blue, depthless, and infinite. They sparkled with untold joy as she stood, her white gown swishing against the grassy floor. She moved closer to Castiel, looking for all the cosmos, like a Queen. Her smile was gentle, and tinged with happiness as her eyes continued to sparkle.

Then her eyes lost their luster.

"Why do they need to be watched over? They are Hunters, yes?"

She knew what Hunters were- it was hard not to, when she was technically one herself. She killed Youma, after all.

Castiel nodded.

"Yes, Serenity. But their destiny is special. They have work to do, but without some stabilizing, Father believes they won't live long enough to finish their duty."

Serenity's eyes sparked with anger, but it was tempered by understanding. She nodded her head thoughtfully, turning away from him for a moment. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders as she reached her hands to the sky. Her crystal came to her palms and disappeared into her chest. Her gown faded away and was replaced by a simple outfit of pants and a shirt with a jacket. Her hair was in its usual do, being the double bun on either side of her head, only it was silver.

She turned back around and looked at Castiel, nodding as she stood there. She knew that no matter how angry she was, nor how many regrets she was harboring… she could never turn someone down if they needed her help; even if they were an all knowing and all powerful God.

"I will help keep the Winchesters in line. My only question is if am allowed to use my Crystal. Since I will be placed back on Earth, demons and other such monsters will sense it, since my Crystal draws on their innermost darkness and pulls the darkness to the light it shines."

Castiel paused, as though listening to a voice. He slowly nodded, relaying the message.

"Father said you can use your crystal, but not to transform. He said you can only use it in absolute emergencies and not to bring anyone back. He also said you cannot reveal yourself until I am there with you."

Serenity considered the words given to her and nodded, reaching out to take his hand. She flashed a brilliant smile as her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Take me to the Winchester brothers."

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

They ended up at some type of diner. Serenity looked around, wondering which way to go. She turned around to ask Castiel, only… to find he totally disappeared. She huffed lightly; he had a bad habit of doing that. Her eyes glanced around and she licked her lips idly, feeling the buzz of actually having a real, human body. In Heaven, it was different, much different, but here, she was actually.. well, for lack of a better word, alive.

For starters, she really want a burger and a milk shake.

She opened the door to the diner, hearing the bell tingle a bit, and she walked on in. She was in there for maybe twenty minutes and she had ordered everything on the menu. Being who she was, she downed all the food and drink and left a hefty tip. Seconds later, she walked out and looked for her target; she knew he would be here. Of course he would be, since Castiel dropped her off here. He just hadn't told her what her target looked like exactly.

Her eyes caught on a rather tall, broad-shouldered man wearing a jacket. He had short hair and he looked like he was out for a night on the town. He was walking stiff, looking around and over his shoulder. Serenity's instinct tugged at her core, her very star seed and she knew this was the person she was looking for. She moved in behind him as he walked past the diner. He moved into an alley way and ducked behind a corner, but she followed him anyway.

He turned another corner, ducked behind a dumpster. Serenity didn't see him then, but she caught up a couple blocks later, when he crossed the street. It was just when he was turning another corner that he caught her. He turned around and grabbed the collar of her jacket and threw her to the ground. She stood, her long hair sweeping out around her as she aimed a kick for his chest. He caught her ankle and spun her around, pushing her to the wall. She pushed off it with her hands and ended up slamming her feet into his chest.

He stood and grabbed her waist and thrust her against the wall, back hitting the brick with a dull thud. Her head cracked off the wall as well, and she had a knot forming already; she let out a soft groan due to the pain. The only problem with being human again was the pain. His nostrils flared and she reached up to grip at his wrists, thinking he may strangle her.

"What are you doin' followin' me?"

Serenity's eyes narrowed. He was better than she suspected.

"I was looking for you." She stated truthfully, not bothering to hide a simple piece of information. It was merely fact, after all.

"Why were you looking for me?" He growled in her face. His eyes were skitterish, showing panic in their depths and color. Her hands gripped his wrists, her eyes steeling as she pushed him away roughly. He stumbled back for a moment and reached in his back pocket, pulling out a knife. "Okay, lady. Are you a demon?"

Serenity stared at him, before letting out a barely restrained giggle. He thought she was a demon? Well, that did make sense. After all, she was tailing him in dark alleys and out on the side walk. Serenity stepped back into the light on the side walk a bit, letting him see her glamoured hair; it was made to look blonde, instead of silver. Her eyes reflected the sunlight and she smiled to him.

"My name is Serenity and I was looking for you because I know what you are. I'm not out to kill you, I'm here to help you." She paused, thinking of something that would make him believe her. She went for the parents card and felt like a pedophile when she said it, "Your father sent me to help you."

His face turned ashen and his eyes narrowed suspiciously; Serenity hoped to high Heaven that Castiel knew what he was doing when he told her of her new duty. The man's shoulders tensed and he let out a deep sigh.

"Then you already know what I am, since I'm his son. Okay, well, babe, my name is Dean. Dean Winchester." He stuck his hand out, which she took hold of firmly and shook- for all the good it did her, she seemed like a business woman striking a deal.

Dean lead her back to his car, where he updated her on the information and intel he had. He was actually trying to get to his brother, and tell him about their dad disappearing, as he had done so many times prior. But this time, his brother was at Stanford, studying for law and whatnot, so this time.. it was a bit harder. But it had to be done; such was the life of a Hunter.

Serenity took a bite of the burger that he had stopped to get, one for him, and one for her, and mentally sighed.

Being back on Earth was one thing.

Interacting with Hunters?

Totally different story.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Hi, this is the pilot for my new fanfiction idea. It's a crossover between Sailor Moon and Supernatural in the way that Serenity/Sailor Cosmos is involved in every season of the Winchesters and their hunting. It's obviously a large work in progress, but I wanted to see how you all looked at it and I wanted to see if it was worth continuing. So please review.

Also, those of you who are looking forward to the next chapter of Kenzi. I am still working on the next chapter, so it may take a little bit before that story is updated. I'm just throwing this one out to get it out of the way.

Please read and review!

-WR.


End file.
